


Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Kurodai thing I wrote and it's very short and very Not Perfect but idc, take it,

"What are you doing?!" Daichi half-laughs, half-scolds, shutting his apartment door after Kuroo barges in and immediately takes his pants off. "You're getting snow all over the carpet–"

"I'm freezing," Kuroo explains, but adds another phenomena when he says, "Take your clothes off, too." 

He's down to only a T-shirt and boxer-briefs, both loosely fitted, Kuroo's pants and sweater piled on the floor. Daichi is incredulously trying to grasp what exactly he is intending, while simultaneously refusing at every plea to follow suit. 

"Why?" Daichi inquires. Kuroo sighs as though what he's asked shouldn't be questioned. He slouches after taking the T-shirt off, keeping hold of it. 

"The least you could do is get some blankets, then. Body heat is a legendary form of survival, though." 

"You're not dying," 

"Please just take your clothes off– my finger nails are purple." Kuroo begs while only in his underwear, walking closer to Daichi to show off his fingers. 

The act makes Daichi smile, which makes Kuroo place his hands under the hem of Daichi's shirt. He groans at the warmth, dramatically enough for them both to laugh. 

"Please," Kuroo murmurs, drooping his head closer to Daichi's. They keep eye contact until Daichi looks away and lets out a haste, "Fine…" 

Kuroo cheers and indulges himself in a kiss before taking the liberty of undressing Daichi. He lets his hands linger longer in sensitive places to give the other a sense of his body temperature. That earns him a smack on the arm each time, but he decides it was worth it after they're both stood basically naked in the entry and Daichi clings himself to Kuroo out of his own coldness.  
"I can't believe I let you do this to me." 

"Me neither, honestly."

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I saw a prompt and I wrote


End file.
